1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cargo transport devices, and more particularly to a novel massage table cart for rollably supporting a massage table so that it may be transported from place to place with convenience and ease.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, massage personnel frequently made appointments for clients in their residence or apartment and travelled to these areas in order to conduct massaging procedures. Normally, a massage table is foldably carried in a transport vehicle, such as a van or truck, and then carried by personnel to the place of use. Generally, conventional massage tables are very awkward, bulky and cumbersome and the act of carrying a massage table from place to place is not only difficult but extremely tiresome. Transport is also difficult when stairs are encountered.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel wheeled cart for transporting a massage table from place to place wherein stairs may be encountered and wherein several sizes of table can be accommodated. Such a cart is best to be self-contained and should be of unitary construction so that a variety of adjustments can be made without the necessity of disassembly and reassembly with auxiliary parts.